Hostage
by Chibi Hinata aka Padfoot T
Summary: Eighteen years into the future, Yamato, Sora, and Takeru are taken hostage. Is this a new enemy? If it is, is it a Digimon? And who is this woman in the back of the bus? First chapter is now up.
1.

hp This is the prologue. It basically just tells you what has happened, since it's unlike what actually happens. I don't care if their ages aren't exact. I picked on Daisuke for a reason, and it's not because I don't like him. I actually DO like him now, I think he's funny. 

And thank you to Moira Brennan, for the list of Japanese names, which helped me with the kids and husbands/wives.   


**Hostage - Prologue**   
****

It was eighteen years since the second group of Digidestined had come together. Sora, Yamato, Taichi, Jyou, and Mimi were 32. Koushiro was 31. Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, and Ken were 30. Iori was 27. 

Sadly, Daisuke had been in a fatal car crash once he was 20. 

Everybody had gotten married, and had/are having kids. 

Sora and Yamato were married, and had two children, Hanako, 8, and Akio, 5. 

Hikari and Takeru were also married, and had twin girls, Midori and Michiko ("Chiko"), 6. 

Miyako and Ken were the last married Digidestined, and had one child, Masato, 5. 

Taichi married an American woman named Denise, and they had a boy who was named after Daisuke, and he is 7. 

Jyou married a woman named Umeko, and they had one little girl, Yuki, who is 4. 

Mimi married Taro, a Japanese exchange student she met during her few years in New York. Mimi is expecting the baby to be born soon. 

Iori met a nice girl when he was in 7th grade, and the became fast friends. He married the girl, Chiyo, and they are expecting their baby in five months. 

For Koushiro, life wasn't so nice. He had married a woman named Riku. They had a child, a boy they named Jordan. Riku died of cancer when Jordan was three, so Koushiro had to take care of the little boy all by himself. Jordan is now 7. 

That Saturday, Hikari and Takeru had gone over to Sora and Yamato's. They were watching Masato, since Miyako and Ken both had to work that day. The five kids had gone downstairs to play, while the adults talked upstairs. "The other day, Akio was in the living room, watching T.V., while Hanako was on the back deck. I guess she decided to see how easily she could scare her little brother, because she started banging on the window. I've never heard that boy scream so loud," Sora said. Takeru laughed. "It's Chiko's hobby to scare her sister to death. She likes going under Midori's bed and grabbing her legs before she climbs in." Hikari smiled. "Speaking of those two, I'm going to go check on the kids. I'll be right back," she said, and slipped out of the room. 

She walked down the stairs, and saw that the kids were all being good. Akio, Masato, and Michiko were playing with the toy cars. Hanako was teaching Midori hopscotch on the rug. "You kids all okay?" she asked. They all replied with either a, "Yeah!" or a, "Yes, Mom/Auntie." She smiled again. "Okay. You be good down here." They nodded. 

As Hikari walked back up the stairs, she heard a crash. And she could have sworn she heard Sora scream. She went back upstairs quickly as she could without making the kids nervous, only to find nobody was there, and a broken window. 


	2. 

hostage Sora, Yamato, and Takeru have been taken hostage. But who is this strange girl suddenly comes along while they're making plans for the rescue? 

**Hostage - Chapter 1**

Taichi Yagami slowly boarded the bus, paying for his ride, then taking a seat in the middle. The bus was fairly empty, he saw, besides a couple near the front. He thought he saw someone in the back, but the thought of looking faded away as he heard his cell phone ring. 

"Moshi-moshi?" he asked. "Taichi! Come to your house quickly! I, I don't know how to explain..." "Hikari? What's the matter?" "It's Sora, Yamato, and Takeru! They've been kidnapped! One minute I go to check on the kids who were playing in the basement, and I come back up and they're gone! Masato was there, so I took him back home right away. The other kids are sleeping, they don't know yet... I came to your house as quickly as I could, Denise said it was okay... I didn't know where else to go..." "Hikari, I'll be there as soon as possible! I promise you... Did you bring their Digimon with you?" "Yes." "Did you bring yours there?" "Yes, and they are here too." "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm on the bus now." "O-okay Taichi... Bye." 

As she hung up the phone, Taichi hung up too. He was still processing everything Hikari had told him, and his body was quickly paralyzed with fear. But once he heard the woman in the back of the bus, he turned quickly. 

It was dark outside, as it was at least 10 PM. The bus was fairly dark, but there was a small glow from where she was sitting. She was hunched over, and her voice was shaky. She was talking to someone in some way, Taichi wasn't sure if it was cell phone or a computer. "Please... no... You can't do this! You have to stop it..." she said shakily, then she was silent, as the other person was talking. Then she wailed. "No! Stop this! It's not you... it's not the real you! You're not evil, you have been turned evil! Don't you remember? You're a senshi!" More silence. The glow went away, and she began crying softly.__

_ A soldier? She had called whoever it was a soldier. She'd also said whoever it was had been turned evil. She kept saying to stop. Has this woman flipped, or was she talking to a Digimon? _Taichi suddenly thought. If it was an evil Digimon, Sora, Yamato, and Takeru could have been taken by an evil Digimon! She could know something! He was hesitant to talk to the woman, but fear for his friends' lives made him walk back by her. He sat down on the seat across from her. 

She looked up at him. She had blue eyes, which were glossed over with tears. The color of her hair couldn't be certain, for it looked green, but it was wavy and went a little past her shoulders. She had a fancy watch on, but it did not have any way to tell the time. "Why are you looking at me?" she finally asked, wiping the tears from her face. "I... I want to know... Who were you just talking to?" he asked, afraid she might lash out at him for asking. "W...hy?" she asked quietly. Taichi held back his own tears. "I... I just wanted to know..." "It's not any of your business, unless you've lost a loved one like I just lost the person I was talking to!" she was shouting now. The couple on the bus looked back at us. 

"Well maybe I did!!! Maybe my two best friends and my brother-in-law were just kidnaped by some freak, and maybe my sister and I have to break it to their kids! Maybe I've had to see one of my friends grieve for days, after he lost his wife!! Maybe one of my sister's friends, who was my friend too, got killed by a drunk driver when he was twenty! Maybe I'm afraid something more is going to happen to my family!!!!" he exclaimed, not as loudly as she had but loud enough to get his point across. The tears finally won the battle, and they went running down his face and blurred his vision. 

But he could see just enough to tell that this was his stop. "Listen, you, I... I get off here!" he said, and quickly exited the bus. 


End file.
